While your lips are still red
by Okami Moony
Summary: 'El animago le examinó atentamente y le recorrió un cálido escalofrío. Le entraron unas ganas irresistibles de besarle, de saborear esa boca y explorar ese cuerpo.' Slash. Lemon.


**Os dejo mi auto-regalo de cumpleaños (el viernes cumplí los 19 ^^). En realidad empecé este fic hace más de una semana, pero lo dejé parado y aún no sé por qué. ¡Que lo disfrutéis! :)**

**Advertencia: Contiene slash y lemon.**

* * *

><p>Con un vaso de whisky de fuego en la mano y con la botella vacía encima de la mesa, Sirius Black permanecía sentado en una silla de la cocina, con la mirada perdida y dando un trago de vez en cuando. Se sentía mal. Quería luchar junto a los suyos por todo lo que le importaba; quería vengarse de aquellos que le habían arrebatado gente a la que quería; quería poder hacer algo de utilidad sin tener que quedarse atrapado en una casa de la que tenía malos recuerdos; y sobre todo, quería respirar el aire de la libertad como el hombre libre que era. Pero no podía hacer nada de eso. Sirius se sentía atrapado entre las paredes del número doce de Grimmauld Place, como un perro abandonado a la espera de ser sacrificado en la perrera.<p>

Suspiró ante la cruel ironía y bebió el último trago del whisky antes de dejar el vaso vacío, pasarse una mano por el pelo y apoyar la cabeza en la mesa. Estaba mareado. No _quería_ pensar en nada, pero por la mente le pasaban continuamente ideas y recuerdos que le angustiaban.

Remus entró en la cocina poco después y se encontró a Black medio dormido sobre la encimera. Suspiró y se dirigió a él, pasando por delante de la botella vacía de whisky de fuego que el licántropo sabía perfectamente que se había bebido él solo. No le gustaba el efecto que el alcohol le producía a Sirius.

Lupin se acercó a su amigo y le frotó la espalda.

–Sirius.

Éste se revolvió y levantó un poco la cabeza.

–Quiero salir de aquí, Remus –le dijo con la mirada perdida y en voz baja y ronca–. No puedo más.

–Shh… Venga, Sirius. A dormir.

Se agachó y se pasó un brazo del animago por el cuello para ayudarle a levantarse, ya que éste parecía no poder mantenerse en pie por sí solo. Salieron de la cocina y subieron despacio las escaleras.

Black iba cabizbajo a causa del sueño y del mareo que le provocó el alcohol.

–Remus… no me dejes solo –las palabras salieron de su boca sin apenas darse cuenta–. No quiero quedarme solo.

El aludido le miró.

–No vas a estar solo. Vamos.

Llegaron por fin a la habitación de Sirius y el licántropo le echó con cuidado sobre la cama. A los quince segundos de tumbarse, el animago se quedó dormido y empezó a roncar levemente.

Remus se quedó observándole un instante y le descalzó para después tumbarse a su lado con los brazos detrás de la cabeza. No le gustaba que Sirius bebiese. En condiciones normales, Black no solía torturarse tanto con los acontecimientos del pasado ni solía ser pesimista. De hecho, se comportaba casi como el Sirius que recordaba de Hogwarts. Pero estaba claro que la muerte de James y los doce años en Azkaban le habían pasado factura de forma importante.

Lupin suspiró y se tumbó de lado, dándole la espalda a Sirius después de quitarse los zapatos y los calcetines con ayuda de los pies.

No supo cuándo se había quedado dormido ni cuánto tiempo hasta que se despertó; o mejor dicho, le despertaron. Era bien entrada la noche y se oía una llovizna repiqueteando en las ventanas.

–Remus –alguien le zarandeó el hombro.

Muerto de sueño, giró la cabeza y se encontró a Sirius apoyado sobre un codo y buscando su mirada.

– ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el hombre lobo en voz baja.

–Lo siento –le contestó con voz suave.

Lupin frunció el entrecejo.

– ¿El qué?

Black se pasó la lengua por los labios antes de responder.

–Lo de hace unas horas. No me gusta que me veas tan... vulnerable y sé que a ti tampoco te gusta verme así. Pero empecé a beber y... –meneó la cabeza–. Lo siento.

Su amigo se puso bocarriba y compuso una media sonrisa antes de asentir y bostezar.

El animago le examinó atentamente y le recorrió un cálido escalofrío: Lupin tenía revuelto el pelo castaño claro entrecano y debajo de los soñolientos ojos que le observaban se le marcaban unas oscuras ojeras. Le entraron unas ganas irresistibles de besarle, de saborear esa boca y explorar ese cuerpo.

Remus levantó las cejas ante la extraña manera en la que le miraba su amigo.

Entonces, Sirius se inclinó despacio sobre Remus y junto sus labios con los de él. Al principio fue un leve roce, luego el animago le pasó la punta de la lengua por los labios lentamente. Black se separó de él unos centímetros y le miró a los ojos mientras le acariciaba una mejilla con el pulgar. Buscaba en sus ojos azules una reacción al beso o una respuesta que le permitiese dar un paso más, y con la media sonrisa que se dibujó en la cara de Remus le bastó.

Se situó entre sus piernas y atacó su boca de nuevo, esta vez sin vacilaciones. Volvió a tantear los labios de Remus con la lengua para pedirle acceso, cosa que consiguió al instante.

A cada segundo que pasaba, el beso se volvía más intenso.

El licántropo dirigió una mano a la cabeza de Sirius y enterró los dedos en la melena negra azabache, mientras que con la otra le acariciaba el cuello con las yemas de los dedos. El animago, por su parte, bajó la lengua hasta la barbilla, para luego subir con los labios hasta su oreja. El hombre lobo exhaló con fuerza y se le puso la piel de gallina cuando Black le besó el lóbulo y comenzó a bajar lentamente hasta el cuello, dejando un rastro de saliva a su paso. Metió una mano por debajo del jersey y comenzó a levantárselo, dejando expuesto el torso que el animago se moría de ganas por explorar. Remus se incorporó un poco y se lo quitó él mismo mientras que Sirius se deshacía de su propia camisa.

Cambiaron de postura: Black se tumbó al lado de Lupin y, con una sonrisa en los labios, tiró de la cintura de su pantalón para que ahora fuese éste quien estuviese encima.

Remus obedeció de buena gana.

Justo en el instante en el que Lupin se situó sobre él, los torsos desnudos de ambos se acariciaron, lo que provocó que a ambos les empezase a apretar el pantalón dolorosamente. Remus cogió la cara del animago con ambas manos y le atrapó el labio inferior entre los dientes. Sirius rió y volvió a sacar la lengua para invadir otra vez la boca del licántropo, transformando el beso en una batalla por dominancia en la que ninguno de los dos conseguiría la victoria. Remus comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón, pero Black le cogió las manos y las dirigió a su propio pantalón mientras él le desabrochaba el suyo, pasando las manos por su erección intencionadamente, lo que provocó que ambos jadeasen. Sirius le bajó los pantalones despacio, deleitándose al ver el bulto que seguía oculto por una prenda más.

Volvieron a cambiar de posición cuando Sirius rodó y quedó de nuevo encima.

Se puso de rodillas a los pies de Lupin y se acabó quitando sus propios vaqueros para volver a inclinarse sobre él y mordisquearle el cuello mientras le acariciaba ese pronunciado bulto con una mano.

Ya ninguno de los dos tenía demasiado interés en que las cosas fuesen despacio, si no que estaban desenfrenados; tan sólo querían acabar con el fuego que crecía dentro de ellos a cada segundo. Black besó el cuello de Remus y fue bajando, delineando con la boca algunas de las cicatrices que yacían sobre el torso de Lupin. Pasó la lengua por una de las cicatrices más pronunciadas, una que le cruzaba diagonalmente el pecho, comenzando justo debajo de la clavícula. Remus arqueó el cuerpo cuando Sirius metió los dedos índice de cada mano por el cinto de los calzoncillos y comenzó a quitárselos, causando que Lupin jadease de nuevo. Después se incorporó un poco para deshacerse de los suyos, le acarició el pecho y le instó a que se diese la vuelta. Éste obedeció y poco a poco le dio la espalda a Black, deleitándose bajo sus caricias.

Una vez que el hombre lobo quedó bocabajo y con las rodillas apoyadas en el colchón, el animago le trazó la columna vertebral con la yema de un dedo y sonrió cuando vio que se le ponía la piel de gallina a su paso. Finalmente llegó hacia las nalgas.

Sirius le tanteó con los dedos mientras le besaba la espalda y, cuando le notó lo suficientemente relajado, le introdujo un dedo. Remus ahogó un grito de dolor y jadeó con fuerza.

Black le dio un beso en el lóbulo de la oreja.

–Shh... Tranquilo, cachorro –le susurró.

Remus asintió contra la almohada antes de notar un dígito más en su interior. Sirius se estaba dando cuenta de que el licántropo estaba poniendo todo su empeño en no gritar; por lo que, con los dedos en su interior, buscaba ese punto que de verdad le haría gritar, pero no de dolor.

Y lo encontró.

El animago sonrió y sacó los dedos antes de echarse sobre él para besarle y lamerle la mejilla, pasando por la mandíbula cubierta de esa barba de tres días que tanto adoraba y acabando finalmente invadiéndole la boca con la lengua. El licántropo dirigió una mano hacia la nuca de Black y volvió a enredar los dedos en su pelo, acariciándole y _rogándole_ más. Sirius lo entendió al instante y se separó un poco de Remus para situarse bien: colocó una mano en la cintura del licántropo y la otra en su entrepierna. Esta última comenzó a masturbarle durante unos segundos, ganando unos violentos jadeos de Remus, antes de que Black se introdujese finalmente en su cuerpo. El animago entreabrió la boca, pero reprimió el gemido que estuvo a punto de soltar y apoyó la frente sobre el hombro de Lupin. Comenzó a moverse a un ritmo suave y lento, mientras que la mano con la que le masajeaban la entrepierna iba algo más rápido.

Remus agarró la almohada con fuerza y compaginó el movimiento de sus caderas con las de Sirius. Éste besó y lamió cada parte del cuerpo del licántropo a la que su boca tenía acceso.

El ritmo de las embestidas aumentó gradualmente, al igual que el ritmo cardíaco de ambos.

Los dos jadeaban, gemían y gritaban.

Llegó el momento en el que ambos rozaron el clímax: primero fue Remus el que llegó al orgasmo, pues la mano de Sirius entre sus piernas había alcanzado un ritmo frenético. El animago, satisfecho consigo mismo, sonrió; y ese último gemido de Lupin hizo que él también llegase, derramándose dentro de su cuerpo.

Se desplomaron sobre la cama, sudando y completamente agotados. Quedaron tumbados de lado, mirándose a los ojos al tiempo que sus respiraciones recobraban un ritmo normal y se arroparon con la sábana hasta la cintura.

Lupin le miró a los ojos negros y sonrió, antes de que Black le diese un beso en los labios y se acomodase para dormir, con una mano apoyada en la base de su espalda. Remus se acurrucó más a él y le acarició la barbilla con la nariz.

Sirius agradeció el gesto y habló justo antes de quedarse dormido.

–Gracias, cachorro.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya sabéis: cualquier crítica o amenaza de muerte será bien recibida en forma de review ^^ <strong>


End file.
